z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear of the Unknown
"Fear of the Unknown" is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 27, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis The team keeps walking east, following the lead of Roberta Warren. She's not sure where to get to, but she knows she's walking toward that black rainbow she keeps seeing in the hellscape vision she's having. The gang comes across an abandoned truck on the road, and it turns out to be a trap. Before long, a terrifying noise knocks them all to the ground, unconscious. When the gang wakes up, they find themselves confined to coffin-like boxes. Every so often, the boxes are moved and the gang wake up to find themselves performing tasks. Every task the team has to perform has them paired with another person who might try to kill them. In one task, Roberta has to clear an elevator. Just as she's about to finish the job, the noise goes off again and knocks her out. It begins happening over and over again. In another task, 10K and Doc have to turn off some green gas by sharing only one gas mask. In yet another, Sarge has to avoid a rapist while killing Z’s. All of the tasks end with the noise knocking everyone out and they go back to their coffins. Finally, Lucy uses her abilities to communicate with the zombies and the team does what no other taskers have done before: find their way to a cage with food. Roberta and the gang find a way to draw a map with the dog food. The noise goes off again, but the team manages to memorize their escape plan together. After running through the maze of rooms under the bunker, the team makes their escape. They run as fast as they can from the bunker and soon find themselves back in front of the truck that kidnapped them in the first place. They don't know what that place was, and they're not planning to stick around to find out. Murphy was bitten by a zombie, and looks like he's turning Z again. And so, the team continues to head east. Exhausted but ready to take on more. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Tara Holt as Lucy Co-Stars * Marti Matulis as Zona Soldier * Drew Hobson as Desperate Man * Amanda Steen as Crowbar Woman Deaths * Unnamed Man (Alive and Zombified) * Crowbar Woman (Alive and Zombified) * Desperate Man * Unnamed Woman * Zona Soldiers Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 405recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 405recap 10.jpg Videos Z Nation 4x05 Promo "The Unknowns" (HD) Season 4 Episode 5 Promo Notes * The episde was supposed to be called "The Unknowns". References